


Baby Proofing

by LeiaHope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaHope/pseuds/LeiaHope
Summary: This is a prequel to my one-shot “Safe in Daddy’s Arms.” It’s the story of how Killian found the pink child protector he used on his hook in the Once Upon a Time series finale. CaptainSwan feels and CaptainCharming bonding.





	Baby Proofing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe in Daddy’s Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046219) by [LeiaHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaHope/pseuds/LeiaHope). 



“How many of those books have you read?” Emma asked gently as she walked into the living room to find Killian relaxing in the leather arm chair by the fire, reading a book called “Mother Goose’s Guide to Baby Proofing Your Home.” (And that wasn’t just a corny title. Mother Goose was a real person and Storybrooke’s foremost expert on parenting). There were at least five more baby books stacked on the table next to him.

“I’m not sure, love...” Killian said distractedly, still focused on what he was reading. “Love, they have pinch guards to keep the baby from getting her little fingers caught in the space between the door and the wall. I never thought of that. Should we get the plain white ones or the ones with animal faces on them?”

Emma smiled. She couldn’t get over how excited Killian was for the baby or how determined he was to research every possible detail on parenting before the baby was born. The stack of books on the end table was just the tip of the iceberg. Emma knew there were dozens more in their bedroom, the kitchen, the baby’s room (still being decorated) and at the sheriff’s office. 

She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair next to him, putting one arm around his shoulders and running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Looking down at the book, she saw he had put little post-it notes on various pages to mark the most important items. He really was the most adorable father-to-be on the planet.

Knowing how seriously he was taking this, Emma looked at the pictures of pinch guards on the page and considered them for a moment. “The white ones,” she said. “The animals might make the baby want to play with them, and if she managed to pull one off the door, she might still get pinched.”

“Aye!” said Killian appreciatively. “I should have thought of that. We’ll get the white.”

Just then, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it, love,” Killian said, kissing Emma briefly on the cheek as he got up from the chair. He walked over to the foyer and saw David standing on the front porch. “It’s your dad,” Killian told Emma, opening the door for his father-in-law.

Emma stood up and followed Killian into the foyer to greet her father. He gave her a warm hug, then turned to Killian. “Ready for the hardware store?” he asked.

“Aye,” Killian responded. “Let me get the book I was reading. It has information on the best devices for keeping the baby safe.” 

Killian retrieved the book and showed it to David. “Whoa!” David said, letting out a deep breath. “That’s a lot of information! This may take awhile. Does it have anything on furniture tethers?”

“Just a chapter,” Killian said, pondering the issue. “Maybe we should get a bigger book?” David nodded.

Emma grinned at them and shook her head in amusement. “O.K., you two. Just don’t buy out the entire hardware store, please. I have to get to the station to catch up on paperwork.” She kissed Killian goodbye. “See you tonight.” 

“We’d better go, too.” David said. “I’ve got the truck out front.”

*******

A short while later, David and Killian were at Storybrooke Hardware. “How many outlets are in the living room?” David asked, standing in front of a display of electrical outlet covers. 

“Six,” Killian responded. He was holding a basket full of drawer locks, corner guards, and furniture tethers. David was holding a full basket of his own, and there was already another basket sitting on the counter filled with their selections.

“You know, that brand is cheapest,” the dwarf who ran the hardware store told David, gesturing to one of the outlet covers.

“Cheapest?!” David responded, scandalized. “Do you think I want my granddaughter injured by a substandard outlet cover?”

“Look at this,” Killian said, showing the book to the dwarf. “It says ‘outlets are one of the most dangerous items and have to be covered with the utmost care.’ I don’t think ‘cheapest’ is utmost care, do you?” 

They both stared at the dwarf indignantly, David with his hands on his hips, and Killian’s eyebrow raised. Stifling the urge to laugh, the dwarf waved his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Alright, Captain. And Your Highness. I meant no offense. That brand over there is highly recommended,” he said, showing them another product.

David and Killian continued shopping, carefully choosing baby proofing items while consulting the book. After they had filled six baskets, David found Killian staring at a rack of squishy plastic objects that resembled pacifiers. The store was marketing them as protective covers for the spindles of spinning wheels. (Being a town full of fairytale characters, Storybrooke had a significant number of such devices, although Aurora and Phillip’s home was definitely spinning wheel-free).

“You and Emma don’t have a spinning wheel.” David said.

“I know,” Killian said. “It’s not for that. Do you think one of these would work?” he asked hesitantly, gesturing to his hook.

David’s face softened. He knew Killian was worried about this. They had discussed it earlier. For so long, David had never even thought about Killian’s hook. It was part of his son-in-law, and he was part of their family. It didn’t matter to them that Killian was a little different. But a sharp object was certainly a potential hazard for a baby, so David understood Killian’s concern.

“I think that looks perfect,” David said kindly, putting his hand on Killian’s shoulder. “What color do you think? The black one?”

“For a little girl?” Killian shook his head. “No, I was thinking this one.” He picked up a bright pink cover and smiled slightly. “Little girls like pink, right?”

David smiled warmly. “I’m sure the baby will love it.”

*******

Later that evening, Emma came home to find Killian in the baby’s room, sorting out the items he and David had purchased. “I thought I told you and my father not to buy out the entire hardware store,” she teased, grinning.

“Aye, we did go a little overboard,” Killian smiled ruefully, looking around at the dozens of parcels on the floor and wrapping his arm around her waist. “But nothing is too good for our little cygnet,” he said, gently placing his hand on Emma’s belly. She was now seven months along, and they could often feel the baby’s kicks and squirming. Killian and Emma were both overwhelmed by it.

“Did you get the pinch guards?” Emma asked.

“Aye,” said Killian. “We got enough for every door in the house. David is going to come over next weekend to help us install everything...” His voice trailed off, as if his thoughts were far away.

Emma looked at him. She could sense that there was something he wanted to tell her. “What is it, Killian?” she asked, stroking his arm.

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. “There’s something I wanted to show you.” He reached into one of the bags, and pulled out the bright pink child cover. Emma took one look at it and knew instantly why he had bought it. Her eyes began to water. Killian was looking down at the pink protector. “I thought this would work...”

Emma put her hand over Killian’s hand and grasped it tightly. She reached up with her other hand and gently tilted his face up to look at her. “Killian,” she said, her voice filled with emotion. “I told you before, I do not doubt for one second—for one millisecond—that our daughter will be safe in your arms,” she said fiercely, looking into his eyes. She was trying not to cry.

“Emma, love,” he said, looking at her with watery eyes but also a sense of determination, “I know. And I love you for that.” He clasped her hand in his, taking a deep breath. “But what kind of father would I be if I ignored the fact that while my hook is part of me now, it is also a sharp object, and no matter how careful I am, accidents could happen? I’d have to be a complete jackass not to take a simple step to keep our daughter safe.”

Emma looked at him. Every time she thought it was impossible to love him more, he still surprised her. She placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him, softly at first, then passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close and kissed her back with the same fierceness.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss, and Emma rested her forehead against his. “I love you, Killian Jones,” she told him, smiling through tears. “And you are the most wonderful father in the whole world.”


End file.
